Ghost Train
by Vaerin7
Summary: After an unexpected romp in Sasuke's home, they're called to Shadow.  An anciet train built by demons has turned up haunted and it's their job to find out why.  When they get, however, Sasuke turns up missing.  How will Naruto deal with the loss?  Yaoi!


Okay, I realize this is probably a really stupid fic ^^; I wrote it because I just got done reading an awesome story about a haunted train and I thought it would be cool. It's not a GrimmIchi and it's still rather old although I changed a bit in the beginning, but I hope you still like it. It may not be my best work, but I think it's okay =) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ghost Train<p>

They had absolutely no idea how it came to this, no inkling what led to such uncharacteristic behavior. One minute Naruto had come over to help clean Sasuke's attic, and the next something within them just snapped. Sasuke's prized possession, while moving a box, had fallen from around his neck. The necklace, a blood red ruby with a snow storm blowing fiercely within, was a gift from Hatake Kakashi to Uchiha Mikoto. It was to be their engagement gift… before her clan forced her into the arrangement with Nori. She had given it to Sasuke when he turned four, a little something so his father will always be there to protect him. Naruto had reached for the necklace at the same moment Sasuke did, a blazing fire racing through them both the minute their skin met one another and the gem. It was unbearable, an inferno lacing through their veins will the intent to reduce their insides to ash. The fight had been truly hostile, starting in the attic until a rough tackle took them tumbling down the stairs and into the house below. After that, it was on. They traversed every room within the house, ending up in the kitchen with a trail of destruction littering the places they left behind. Sasuke has always been stronger than Naruto, as he's a dominant and Naruto is a submissive, but there was no stopping the crazed expressions in both their eyes. This was animalistic, neither giving in, those primal instincts ripping through them with the need for blood and battle. Something mere humans would consider barbaric if they could even stomach watching a small portion of the two fighting like rabid beasts. Once Sasuke managed to pin Naruto on his stomach against the kitchen table, his mind offered him nothing except 'mine'. He tore into the blonde's clothes with his claws, their demonic forms having been unleashed the second everything snapped, and thrust into him unforgiving after freeing himself. Naruto, hissing in pain, turns to growl in warning.

"Good gods, Sasuke," he snarls. "There's more than just you right now."

"Mm," Sasuke purrs even as he stills his hips.

Now, Naruto is a person no dominant has ever been able to touch. His mother taught him, if they're not strong enough to keep you pinned than they're not worth the time and should be crushed. Needless to say, Sasuke has been the only one ever capable of keeping him down. As his best friend automatically thrusts within him, he can feel every movement his length makes and moans gratifyingly as it strikes his prostate effortlessly with each thrust. So enthralled in their mating are they, they never noticed someone intruding… well… Naruto never noticed. Sasuke turns his head and bares his fangs to the intruder, glaring heatedly even as he continues to take what's now his. Kakashi stands in the doorway to the kitchen, frowning at his little cub and grumbling about 'heat-addled minds' and 'immodest cubs'. He walks back out, giving them the privacy Sasuke has demanded. On his exit, the dark haired snow leopard speeds up. Biting into Naruto's collar in his effort to hold back his scream of pleasure, he empties himself within the blonde fox and sends Naruto over the edge with the feel of his seed planting itself deep within him. Naruto, unlike Sasuke, is none too quiet about the fact that he's been most satisfied by the Uchiha and screams his name. That makes Sasuke smirk, knowing Sakura is most likely with Kakashi and she never knew how to keep juicy gossip to herself. By tomorrow, all of Konoha will know _exactly _who the blonde belongs to. Before he can think on that anymore, however, Naruto growls at him and pushes him away. He sits on the floor of the kitchen, the table a mess from their activities, and carefully studies the bite mark.

"You marked me, asshole," Naruto grumbles as their minds clear.

"So?" Sasuke mutters sitting beside him. "It was likely to happen eventually, so why shouldn't _I _be the one to take you?"

"You're just as pissed as I am," Naruto states. "You just don't want to admit you made a mistake… pride and all."

"I didn't make a mistake, Dobe, I _wanted _to mark you," he scoffs. "I don't understand why, but something within me was screaming for it… I seriously wanted you on levels I've never felt before."

"… Well, you got me," Naruto huffs.

"Go get washed up and changed, I doubt you'll want Sakura and Kakashi gawking at you."

"Wait… what? They're here? Did they see?"

"Kakashi came in, but not Sakura. I doubt he'll tell her anything, but… you were pretty loud, so she might already know," Sasuke smirks self-satisfied.

"Shut up, Teme!" Naruto yells with a blush before storming off.

Sasuke fixes himself and his clothing, and then walks over to the front door. When he opens it, Sakura is wide eyed and silent. A bright blush spreads over her face at the sight of him, a small smirk gracing his lips at her reaction. Oh yeah… the whole of Konoha will know by tomorrow.

"Are you quite finished, cub?" Kakashi growls in irritation.

"Yes, yes I am," he grins. "For now, anyway."

"Good, because I've been waiting to give you a mission for an hour!"

"That long? Wow, it really didn't seem that long at all," Sasuke muses to himself.

"How… exactly… did that happen?" Sakura stammers.

"We were cleaning the attic, got in a fight, and… well… it took a strange turn," Sasuke smirks evilly. "I hope it happens again soon, that was quite enjoyable."

A fist comes out of the house and punches him, an infuriated little blonde marching right past him afterward. His features display his rage, telling the others its best to change the subject… but Sasuke has always loved to needle the blonde Kitsune.

"You were certainly vocal," he smirks arrogantly. "Did you enjoy yourself that much?"

Another punch in response, and then Naruto glares expectantly at Kakashi. Sakura watches the two closely, eager to leave if something more happens. The copy-nin, also known as Hatake Kakashi, the demon lord and youngest of the snow leopard clan… besides Sasuke, of course… sighs in a tone of defeat.

"We're calling a meeting in Shadow," he states. "Get there and do it fast, I'll be waiting for you."

"Wait… what's wrong?" Sasuke asks urgently.

He knows his father well, although he's had just a few months with him as a demon, but one of the first things he's learned is that Kakashi despises Shadow. It's the village he was born in, the place he was raised, and he rules over it as their demon lord… but he hates the title and won't go there unless something really serious has happened.

"You'll know when you get there," he frowns. "I'm sorry for dragging you along, Sakura, but I need you to go tell Tsunade what's going on… minus the gossip, thank you."

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei," she blushes.

*Yeah right, that'll be the first thing she blurts out to her sensei, * Sasuke scoffs mentally. *No matter, the village will just find out faster. The faster they learn, the sooner they'll stay away from _my _Dobe! *

The trip to Shadow is fast, but not as fast as Kakashi's. His older brother, Phantom, is a shadow snow leopard and picked him up after he ordered the boys to the demon village. Phantom is Sasuke's favorite uncle, the second oldest if you count the triplets as one and is quite silent unless things need to be said. He has silver hair with gray highlights, a long white cloak covering his body to hide his outfit, and icy gray eyes. He takes a lot of time out of his day to follow Sasuke around and watch over him, though he hides in his shadow and thinks Sasuke doesn't realize it. On occasion, when the cub is upset or just needs someone to talk to, he'll 'arrive' off a long walk and sit to play Go with him or something of the like. Of all his nine aunts and uncles, Phantom is the one he spends the most time with. At the gates, the twins, Blizzard and Gale, meet them silently. This is odd for them, as they're always arguing about something. Sasuke has already had the lesson of mating from Kakashi, something he's surprised he took in stride so well, and knows exactly what conspired between Naruto and himself… but he also knows that littermates, like his twin aunts and uncles and the triplets, tend to keep to each other when mating. Though Blizzard and Gale argue and brawl constantly, he realizes what goes on when they're alone. To not see them yelling and threatening one another means whatever is going on is grave. Blizzard is a dominant like her brother, but she's older by a few minutes. She's a tomboy with short spiky silver hair like Kakashi, coal eyes of ice, and an outfit fit for a boy that loves to scrap. Gale has long whitish hair tied back in a low ponytail, more wind-based powers like his mother, eyes with a hint of a whitish glow, and an outfit fit more for a hipster. That doesn't change the fact that he's a tail chaser, though, and Sasuke is quick to pull Naruto close to him. He's surprised when Gale shivers in contained fear at the sight of Naruto, a small tremor but still caught by his powerful eyes.

"Hey, Mean Streak, how's it shaking?" he wonders.

"Not well at all!" Naruto growls as Gale steps away cautiously. "My day was perfect until I helped this _Teme _clean his damn attic! I can tell he's related to you, though I was positive he wasn't _this _bad! I should tear him limb from limb! I should…"

Sasuke sighs in exasperation before pulling Naruto into a kiss to still his rant, pulling away and leaving the blonde breathless. He also notes that Gale appears as though he's seen a ghost, his skin pale and his eyes wide in shock. He seems to be bracing himself for something, but that something never comes.

"How'd you do it?" he gasps. "How'd you manage to get that close without getting hurt?"

"… Uh… I don't know," Sasuke mutters.

"Forget it, let's go," Blizzard snaps. "He can give you mating advice later."

They lead them into the village, stopping to pick up Kytes at the bookstore. He grabs the many scrolls he's been studying and hurries to follow, keeping his eyes to the ground as he goes. Kytes is Sasuke's uncle and the third youngest, if you count the younger twins as one. He's a submissive, about a third Kitsune so he can have children, and he's very shy. He takes care of the gathering of information, though Phantom is the natural spy… Kakashi says no one messes with him because he has more blackmail information on everyone with a shadow than a Kitsune can manage. He has shaggy white hair, as his mother is a wind demon and part Kitsune, and his eyes are so light the blue is almost white. He's tall and lithe, like all his siblings, with a baggy blue shirt that hangs almost to his knees and baggy taupe pants. He drops a few scrolls, Naruto picking them up and falling behind Sasuke. As he stands, another dominant pushes him down and laughs as he towers over the irate blonde. Gale looks to his nephew, but Sasuke simply stands aside and watches. When Naruto looks for him and sees he's waiting, a large grin spreads across his face. He moves quickly, ramming a fist in the demon's stomach and gripping the back of his head before slamming it into the wall behind him. Sasuke walks over, the dominant cowering beneath Naruto's wide and evil grin.

"Don't touch him, man!" he gasps in fear. "That's Mean Streak; he'll kill you for looking at him!"

Sasuke looks him straight in the eye and rolls his own, setting a hand on Naruto's shoulder and leading him away from the fallen demon. Said demon just stares in awed shock, unable to believe something like that could happen. Naruto looks back and glares coldly, but turns around and leans into Sasuke's hold. They head up to the main house of the Hatake clan; Naruto kept safely beside Sasuke the whole way, and enter to find the next of Sasuke's family. Gust is one of the youngest twins, both he and his younger sister, Ariel, dressing identical in baggy button up sky blue shirts and tight brown pants. His hair is shaggy and shoulder length just like his sister's, though hers is more styled, and his eyes are gray blue. He's usually never without his younger twin, always much too overprotective and possessive of her, so finding him alone, even at home, sets off yet another alarm in Sasuke's head. The fact that he looks so lost and broken only makes things worse, but he's a trained shinobi and knows when to keep his mouth shut and his emotions in check… if he weren't, he would've taken Naruto back in the village in the middle of the street after he kicked that demon's ass. Thankfully, for Naruto, Sasuke is very in control of his active hormones and can manage to forego that type of act.

"Father, what's going on?" Sasuke frowns. "What's this meeting about? Why is everyone acting so strangely… and… and where's Auntie Ariel?"

"Ariel has gone missing," Kakashi states gravely. "She was to check on the demon village near Suna, reported back to me and decided to take the train to the other villages while she was at it. I got her reports… but they stopped two villages away near Sound."

"What?"

"What train?" Naruto asks in confusion. "We have a train?"

"It's called the Ghost Train," Kytes speaks up setting down his scrolls. "I've been reading up on it after the incident… When Kakashi told me her mode of transportation something struck a chord."

"What did you find? Anything to help out?" Gale wonders with a hesitant glance Gust's way.

The younger male never moved from his spot, staring brokenly to the floor with a terrible sigh of depression. Gust has never been away from his sister for more than a mere bathroom break, Sasuke swears they still shower together! Something like this must be killing him; he knows it would kill him to lose Naruto so suddenly.

"The train is a relic, created by the joint effort of metal worker demons and shadow demons. The train and tracks were fused into the shadows and can pass through anything without damage, keeping humans safe and opening the possibilities of passing through entire villages. It wasn't until a month ago, when the people started disappearing and ending up dead. People have reported getting trapped in illusions that terrified them to no ends. I sent Itachi once to check things out, but he reported nothing out of the norm except for many people stopping and standing in place for a moment before screaming in terror. His eyes couldn't be fooled by the illusions the train was providing."

"The Sharingan," Sasuke whispers.

"Exactly! When Ariel came up missing, I immediately thought of the disappearances from prior reports. Phantom volunteered to go, as illusions are a specialty of his and he's hard pressed to fear something he recognizes as illogical or fake, but for some reason the train kept repelling him and refusing to allow him access."

"I felt the familiar demonic aura of a thief within the metal," Phantom reports quietly. "I believe they took refuge on the train and have created a dimensional space somewhere within it to pull their strings. They'll have to be either a metal worker or a shadow demon, as they're the only ones with knowledge enough to manipulate the train itself."

"So… why Auntie Ariel?" Sasuke wonders.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be calling unnecessary attention to them?" Naruto adds. "That's kind of a stupid move, don't you think?"

"Indeed, but if they're a dominant, they might've taken a shine to Ariel," Blizzard whispers. "She's got that naïve and innocent charm you exude so well."

"… Oh," Naruto blushes.

"Did anyone tell Uncle Gust about that part?" Sasuke wonders cautiously.

"No and we won't," Kytes frowns. "The train chooses submissive demons to take, but kills their dominants… trapped within the illusions they die of fright or take a walk off the train. I'm pretty certain this news isn't going to deter Gust from searching for Ariel, though."

"Sasuke, your eyes make you immune to the shadows and your possessiveness over Naruto will have those eyes watching his… and everyone else's… every move," Kakashi states. "Find your aunt and take this rogue down."

"Yes, father," Sasuke nods compliantly.

"But… I hate trains," Naruto pouts.

Sasuke is sitting in first class, the same class Ariel was in when she vanished, and Naruto is snoozing beside him. They have their own room compartment, a dining area to mingle, and a large ballroom area for get-togethers. They've already been on for two stops, nothing abnormal going on, but Sasuke has felt eyes on him and has caught Naruto scooting closely to him about three times now. He senses someone on this train, someone evil, but hasn't pinpointed them yet.

"Naruto, let's check out the train," Sasuke states.

"I'm tired."

"We can sleep tonight, come on."

"You go, I'm sleeping."

Sasuke sighs and casts a small spell on Naruto, making certain anyone that touches him will turn to ice. Afterward, he steps out of the compartment and locks the door behind him. He strolls through the hallway, glancing here and there, and catches sight of a woman's reflection within the shadows. He frowns and touches the area, shivering when he feels the shadow push outward and entwine ghostly fingers with his own. Before he can pull away, he's aware of a presence behind him and hot breath touching his ear. The hand won't let him go, his Sharingan flaring to life in anger at the thought of a trap… and then he's seeing nothing. His hand is pressed against a wall, no woman in the shadow and no one behind him. Shaking his head, he continues to search the train for a concentration of demonic power.

Naruto is sitting on the bed when he gets back, the only places he didn't manage to check being the baggage car and the engine. The fox pulls him closer, nervous for some reason and wanting Sasuke to assure him of his capability as his alpha. Sasuke catches on, smirking while knowing this is a bad idea and lying atop his submissive. As he takes the blonde, he can feel those eyes on him and he makes a show of his ownership over the beautiful blonde just for them. He knows no one will be able to touch Naruto but himself, as that jutsu is engraved into his very soul… into the mark Sasuke gave him when they mated the first time. Sasuke possessive nature demands he protect his mate from all attacks, whether possible or positive. As he slumbers with the blonde fox curled in his arms, he can see his Auntie Ariel screaming for him and reaching out to him in his dreams. He murmurs and reaches in his sleep, his hand lifting to the ceiling of the compartment and another reaching down to grasp his own from the shadows. Naruto yawns and shifts, accidentally elbowing Sasuke in the stomach and waking him in the process. He doesn't notice the hand disappear back into the shadows, but he realizes his own is reaching above him for something. After making certain Naruto is still asleep, he tucks himself back beneath the covers and closes his eyes.

They're nearing Sound now, still without any clues as to the location of Ariel or the rogue. They sent their report to Kakashi, the silver haired snow leopard disappointed to find nothing more than the feel of a gaze and a few nightmares. Naruto hasn't encountered any problems except unease and the need to have Sasuke assert his dominance for comfort, but Sasuke's nightmares have become increasingly worse. Tonight is no exception, the blonde getting up for just a moment to use the bathroom while Sasuke sleeps and coming back to find him gone. The door is open, so he knows he's out and about, but he wanders out to look for him anyway. Sasuke is sleepwalking, following his aunt as she leads him further away from his blonde mate. Sometimes he has to open doors when they get in the way, sometimes he has to carefully move around fallen objects and people, but she never moves further until he's walking closer. Finally, she reaches a hand out to him and he reaches for her as well. Naruto catches up just in time to see a hand reaching for Sasuke from the shadows, running to pull his alpha away before the creature can take him from him. He's too late, though, as that hand grabs Sasuke just as he's waking and yanks him into the shadows that make up the train. His mind blanks out, his vision bleeding crimson as he watches someone else touch his alpha. Suddenly, the shadows are twisting and bowing out in his rage, his aura pushing against the shadows to break them apart in attempt to get to Sasuke. He's roused from his fury when a child screams nearby, that small distraction is enough to calm him down. Sasuke is important to him, but he can't bring himself to risk so many lives to get him back. When they stop, he'll send word to Kakashi and get the train off the tracks.

Sasuke wakes in a dark place, seeming to be floating in a void. A voice calls to him, but he stays still and tries to ignore it. He's been in the darkness before, it's comforting to him but he likes the warmth of his light as well. Just for now, though, he'll lie in the shadows and recuperate from his nightmare.

"You're all alone," that voice says softly. "Trapped within the darkness again. I can show you how to cope, I can help you feel. Perhaps you'll find a way out… eventually."

"I don't need your help," Sasuke sighs calmly.

"I can give her back," the voice says knowingly. "The snow leopard woman that disappeared… she's here. I can send her back if you give yourself to me."

"… What?" Sasuke frowns.

"You will be my submissive in exchange for your aunt's freedom."

"You kidnapped my aunt so I would lay down for you?" Sasuke yells in rage. "What kind of a stupid plan is that?"

"Phantom is the only one that can stop me," the voice cackles. "But he can't board the train when I'm in control of it. You never use the train, so I needed to lure you here. When your brother was on, I purposefully refrained from sending him illusions. Your father would think the Sharingan unable to be fooled and the blonde is rather tasty bait, but you were the target. You walked here of your own accord, you asked me to take you by reaching for me… You wanted to be here in the darkness."

Sasuke sits, feeling pressure all around him. The darkness has never felt so uncomfortable to him and he knows immediately that this demon is causing it, trying to manipulate his mind to think what he wants it to. Sasuke's always been strong against words, but he's found that when dealing with hypnosis that his Sharingan can't bypass he's rather adept at falling victim. He tries to keep focused by recalling Orochimaru and Madara, both people who managed to manipulate him by playing with his mind, but this demon effectively pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind and provides more pleasurable ones that soon have Sasuke in a trance. The demon walks closer, finally showing himself, and grins down at his new catch. Though he's a thief, he's also a demon of his word, and he casts Ariel out of his shadows in favor of his new conquest. Of all the wonderful prizes in the entire world, no one has ever managed to make a trophy of the Demon Lord's only child. He sits beside the teen that now stares off in a trance and pets his hair almost lovingly, watching as his spell goes to work and waiting patiently for it to finish. As long as Phantom can't get into the train, he has all the time in the world. He smiles at his new trophy, taking the time to look him over. Sasuke is beautiful, a tall lithe frame that would be slender and slight beneath the larger shadow demon, eyes of midnight that look starlit light the night sky when looked upon close enough are a contrast to his duller gray orbs, soft porcelain skin kissed by the moon against his own even tan, and silken onyx locks with wisps of silver streaks compared to his own shaggy gray. Yes, this is a trophy indeed and just looking upon it brings a triumphant smile of pride to his face.

Naruto is pacing back and forth infuriated when Ariel ambles out of the train in a daze, stumbling and almost falling right into him. They stare at one another a moment, and then they're jumping up and down excitedly. Both are energetic and expressive, flinging their hands about as they shout at one another in unison. After a moment of getting nowhere, Naruto stops at the same time Ariel does. The action isn't lost on them and, considering the situation, they can't help but laugh at one another. Finally, Naruto motions for her to go first and Ariel does just that.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asks.

"You were kidnapped by a demon that's been hiding out on the train," Naruto says. "Did you manage to see him? How'd he get you? Are you alright? Did you see Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Why, what's wrong with Sasuke? Where's my nephew?" she asks urgently.

"He was taken by the same demon you were taken by," Naruto pouts sadly. "He's my alpha, but I couldn't get to him in time. I'm just waiting for Kakashi-sensei to arrive with the others."

"Why didn't Phantom take care of this?"

"… He can't get on the train."

"… Is that so," she says quietly while thinking. "I wonder why?"

"No one knows. They think it's a rogue shadow demon that helped make the train."

"Naruto, where's Sasuke?" Kakashi calls urgently.

"Ariel!" Gust screams in joy before bowling her over in a possessive hug. "I missed you so much; I never thought I'd see you again! I'm never letting you go ever again."

"Gust, I'm fine," she laughs. "We should worry about Sasuke now, he's missing."

"… Why would the demon let you go and take Sasuke?" Kakashi wonders. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"What do you remember, Ariel?"

"Everything was dark and I felt like I was half asleep the whole time," she says in confusion. "No one talked to me, no one touched me, and no one went anywhere near me… It was like they just wanted me there to look at or something."

"Odd. Phantom, what do you make of it?"

"No idea," Phantom states quietly. "Although, thieves do appreciate the challenge of capturing something. Perhaps that's why he just wanted to look at her."

"I'm going to tear this train apart," Naruto growls. "Then I'm gonna tear that demon apart for taking my alpha!"

"The train may be a relic, but it's powerful and strong," Phantom sighs. "If it could be taken apart, I would've done it by now. A train like this can't be made again for another fifty years or so; we can't destroy it on a whim."

"Phantom's right, we need to think of something else."

"Screw this!" Naruto hisses. "Sasuke belongs to me and I'm gonna get him back!"

"Naruto, be careful. Just because he's inside the train doesn't mean his power is limited to that space," Kytes states. "This demon has to be an elder to be able to control so much at one time, you don't stand a chance. The only one who can stop a shadow demon of that magnitude is Phantom, but as stated before he's incapable of getting on the train."

"I can't _believe _this!"

He listens to them carefully, but ignores them in favor of his new prize. He knows they'll never find him, as the little blonde can only work with the light and Phantom can't even get on the train. Joy bubbles within him as he watches the glazed over eyes of his captive waver within his struggle to maintain control, such fight in those cold eyes and such a strong will within this young demon… a shame he'll need to crush it. He reaches out and touches Sasuke's cheek, gently caressing it as the youth desperately attempts to pull away. Sasuke is trapped and nearly completely under his spell, so he chances a quick kiss. Without warning, the cub lashes out and punches the shadow demon's jaw with a snarl of rage. That small action lets him know it will take a little longer before the spell settles enough for him to make advances, as the cub's temperament is powerful enough to wrench control momentarily in order to lash out. He continues to pet the silky strands of silver streaked ebony, knowing he has enough time to wait… he's always been forever patient, after all.

"Let me go, Sasuke needs me!" Naruto shouts in fury. "I have to get to him, he was angry! That demon is hurting him!"

"What is wrong with him?" Gale yells trying to hold Naruto.

A moment ago Naruto was listening to the planning process carefully, but suddenly lifts his head with a panic written in his eyes and bolted for the train. They were lucky enough to tackle him before he managed to get on, Gale thanking every star in the sky he's just a tad faster than a panicking Naruto.

"He must've felt Sasuke's anger through their bond," Rain notes.

"It's common in soul mates," Weather provides.

Naruto turns and notes that Phantom is standing off to the side looking a tad guilty, the little fox immediately leaping on him and pinning him to the ground. The snarling face of the once cherubic blonde sends a shiver of cold down his spine, the shadow snow leopard cracking beneath that icy blue gaze that once held so much warmth.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" he says. "It was a bet, it was a stupid bet, and I swear I'll never do it again! I didn't lie about not being able to get on the train, though, I swear I didn't!"

"Wow, no one's ever made Phantom crack like that before… well… except for Kyuubi that one time," Ariel states in awe.

"What can we say, the boy's got his mother's gift," Blizzard grins.

"What bet, what are you talking about?" Naruto snarls as viciously as Kyuubi. "Who has my alpha?"

"We were talking the other day," Phantom states softly though still with a quiver of fear. "We always talk in the afternoon, that's when we have time to hang out. He said he could steal anything, I told him he was full of himself. I said no one could steal Sasuke; no one would ever come close. He bet that he could, he said he knew how. I swear I didn't mean for all this to happen, I didn't know what he was thinking."

"Phantom, who were you talking to?" Kakashi wonders.

"… My brother, Wraith," he sighs in defeat.

"What? Didn't he leave three months ago?"

"He and I had been inseparable as children when I visited my mother," Phantom sighs in defeat. "We always found time to hang out. I know he turned to thievery, but what demon hasn't? He only does it for fun, even gets employed to check security sometimes, but he never keeps what he takes."

"This isn't an object we're talking about, Phantom, this is my son," Kakashi frowns.

"He's stolen people before," he murmurs. "He always gives them back."

"I want him back now. He's stolen him, he succeeded, it's time for this little game of yours to end."

"… He hasn't stolen him, yet," Naruto whispers in understanding.

"What do you mean?"

"A thief, when dealing with people, can't say they've totally conquered a person until they've stolen two of three things," he explains. "Being a Kitsune, I also adhere to these rules. In order to steal a person successfully, you must steal mind, body, and soul. The body has been stolen, the soul will be taken when the body is taken, and he's working on the mind now. Sasuke's fighting hard, but… this is a hypnosis he can't avert with his Sharingan."

Sasuke is completely gone now, lying back contently within Wraith's embrace and staring into nothing. Wraith sighs and holds him close; a bit disappointed things were this easy. He'd always heard that the little snow leopard was a feisty little thing, seriously powerful and terribly dangerous, but… this little thing is almost deprived of affection. He was planning on simply giving the boy back and gloating about his triumph… but a few more minutes shouldn't hurt anything. He holds the dark haired boy against him, rocking gently and humming to him as he does his own children. Sasuke sighs and closes his eyes, basking in the warmth of being spoiled. He purrs as he's rocked, a hand moving through his hair like his father does, and slowly slips into a peaceful slumber.

Outside, everything is anything but peaceful. Naruto is being held back by five of the ten snow leopards, all male and all using every ounce of their weight to pin the aggressive little fur ball beneath them, and Naruto is doing everything he can to throw them and board the train with intent to maim. Sasuke's mind is too clouded to touch now, giving Naruto the terrible feeling of losing his alpha. His once tear filled eyes are now crimson in his rage, his fangs bared and his claws digging into the ground around him to help pull him away.

"Naruto, calm down, this isn't helping Sasuke," Kakashi growls. "Someone think of a way to get my boy back before I find Naruto's idea more than adequate!"

"… There is no way to get through Wraith's shadow barrier," Phantom sighs. "I helped him design it; it's the same as the one I use myself. We worked on it until there was absolutely no possible way for it to be bypassed, no loopholes at all."

"Bull, there's always a loophole!" Naruto snarls.

"The only way to get past it is if a stronger shadow demon uses the exact same barrier, they touch and the stronger one cancels the weaker one out," he states shaking his head. "Wraith and I are the only ones capable of creating it and we're of equal power."

"I'm tearing it apart!"

"Naruto, hold yourself," Blizzard snaps. "Phantom, if Naruto could boost your power, could you break free?"

"No, Naruto's power is not my power and therefore will not blend enough to trick the barrier. The only way we can get Sasuke out is if we can manage to wake him from Wraith's hypnosis, but that has never happened before."

"… I have an idea," Naruto muses calmly once more. "Sasuke doesn't respond to anything, not really. His mind, though older, seeks parental comfort and finds something close to it within the darkness… his spirit was born of darkness."

"What do you think would be shock enough to undo a master hypnosis's spell?" Kytes asks.

"My blood."

"He'll never smell it, not without the aid of the darkness," Phantom says. "If you aren't within the shadows he's occupying, it'll never reach him."

"Then I'm going aboard to find him."

"Wraith is not stupid by far, it's best to wait for him to come boast."

"Why is it taking so long? Sasuke's already gone; the only reason he'd have to keep him is if he were also taking his soul! Trust me, if he manages that he won't be alive much longer."

"I'll see if I can't latch on to his mind," Phantom sighs.

Wraith is still humming to Sasuke when he feels Phantom touch his mind, grinning at the thought of boasting to his little brother. He allows him access to his mind, but not the train.

*I think the game is over, Wraith, * Phantom says. *You've just stolen the alpha of Mean Streak and he's pissed. If you bring him back now, we might get away with a month's hospital stay instead of a year. *

*You never told me he was Mean Streaks alpha! Are you trying to get me killed, little brother? * Wraith growls mentally.

*I didn't know! Come on, bring Sasuke back and maybe we'll get off easy, okay? *

*I don't think it'll be that easy, he's really not fighting this spell at all, * Wraith informs a bit worried. *It's almost like he's already had a taste of being submissive and fell into it without much hassle. It's unnerving that something so powerful and dominant could fall into submission so easily. *

*Bring him out, maybe Naruto can help. *

*Who? *

*Mean Streak. *

"What's going on, Phantom?" Kakashi asks.

"Has Sasuke ever played with the idea of being submissive?"

"Absolutely not!" Kakashi frowns. "Trust me, that boy is anything but submissive. The thought would never even occur to him on a curious level let alone an actual idea."

"Yeah," Naruto mutters. "I vaguely remember attempting to pin him when we were in heat and I ended up thrown down the attic stairs… not a good feeling."

"Well… he's so sickeningly content it's almost sad."

"Just hit him a few times, maybe it'll knock some sense back into him," Naruto offers.

"No… There might be… Send for Itachi, he might know what's going on."

It doesn't take Itachi long to get there, finding Wraith sitting with Sasuke cuddled contently in his arms. He bristles at that look, that look he knows so well, and almost strangles the demon right then and there had he not known who he was. Naruto is yelling at Sasuke, trying to goad him into a fight, but his little brother simply pulls away from everyone else… just as he was taught.

"Itachi, do you know how to pull him out of this?" Ariel wonders.

"This is a learned behavior from his youth," Itachi sighs. "My clan tried to harness his power by grooming him to be submissive, so he's only doing what he was taught."

"You can't groom a dominant to be a submissive," Gust scoffs.

"You can if you know the right method," Itachi states blandly. "My father found that by breaking the will of a dominant, their power is easily harnessed through asserting your own dominance over them. He continuously raped Sasuke from the time he turned five, ensuring he'd break easier and faster than an older dominant. That's one of the reasons I killed him. When Sasuke turned six and his methods still weren't working… he started sharing him with the rest of the clan males. Needless to say, Sasuke didn't last much longer and fell into his learned submissive role rather effortlessly."

"How did he get out of it?" Naruto asks. "Because I've known him for a long time and he's been anything but submissive to me."

"That's because you belong to him… always have always will. I think by know you've found he's a rather selfish and possessive brat," Itachi smirks.

"… Yeah… he is!" Naruto grins happily. "Gale, can I borrow you a moment?"

"Uh… why?"

"Trust me; I know how to get Sasuke back."

"Why not someone else?"

"Because he's not as violent as Blizzard gets when he's wracked with jealousy, so you won't be as fazed by his attacks."

"… This is a terrible…"

"Gale, just do it," Kakashi frowns.

"You so owe me for this," the snow leopard growls.

He walks over and pushes Naruto down non-too-gently, straddling the panicking blonde's hips and pinning him down effectively. Naruto yelps in shock when the normally flirtatious demon runs a tongue along the blonde's throat, the jutsu Sasuke's used ineffective against another snow leopard. Sasuke twitches at Naruto's yelp, Kakashi urging his brother on at the sight. Naruto whimpers and whines, fighting with himself to throw Gale in favor of keeping Sasuke as his alpha. Gale's hands are all over the place, groping and tickling and attempting to drive Naruto into submission. Sasuke's content gaze is icy beneath its calm, his eyes hard as he watches Naruto struggle beneath another dominant that isn't him.

*How dare that asshole touch what's mine! * he screams mentally. *I'll kill him! That's my blonde; he has no right to trespass in my territory! Damn this spell, I can't break free… it just feels so warm and… *

Naruto screams, now, calling out Sasuke's name with tears in his eyes. The mark Sasuke placed to show who he's mated to is pulsing, weakening as Gale gets further with the blonde fox. He's roughly yanking at the blonde's clothes, eager to take a new mate, and Sasuke's finished with his warm feeling of safety. He leaps, tackling Gale to the ground and snarling in fury. His eyes are wild and untamed again, his claws swinging and searching to purchase in Gale's skin. He doesn't care who's beneath him, his heated mind can't register who it is, but he knows he touched what was his and he didn't like it. Kakashi is quick to pull Sasuke off his brother, tucking the flailing cub beneath one arm while using his free hand to flick the boy's nose in reprimand. Sasuke stills immediately, blinking rapidly at the action and regaining his mind.

"I thought you said he wasn't as bad as Blizzard!" Gale yells at Naruto. "That was ten times worse than Blizzard!"

"Sorry, I miscalculated."

"Miscalculated my ass! You told me a flat out lie!"

"… I'm a Kitsune, it's what I do. Besides, would you have helped if I told you the truth?"

"No! I prefer not to be maimed, thank you!"

"Hence the reason I lied," Naruto retorts as though it should be obvious.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke growls.

"Take a bow, Wraith, you deserve it," Phantom sighs. "I'll pay you later, but right now you get bragging rights… you managed to steal the demon lord's only child."

"What? All this was because of a bet? Uncle Phantom, how could you?" Sasuke yells.

"I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened," he mutters. "But don't worry; it most definitely won't happen again… Naruto made certain of that."

The shiver of fear that travels through him is enough to tell Sasuke why his blonde made certain of it, as no one messes with a furious Mean Streak. Kakashi sets Sasuke down, Naruto occupying his arms the minute his feet are on the ground. He sighs happily, breathing in his mate's scent that still carries his own and grins in self-satisfaction. Thinking back on it, he glances at Wraith and stupidly lets the question he's thinking find a way out of his mouth.

"Can you teach me that illusion trick? Naruto's reaction to the eyes watching him was most pleasing."

"Teme!" Naruto screams before punching him. "You're sleeping alone for the next month!"

"Yeah right, I'll see you tomorrow night," Sasuke laughs.

"Kitsune can control their hormones for three years, Sasuke," Naruto states. "How long can you?"

Sasuke just stands there and stares in shock as Naruto walks away, unable to think of anything to say to rectify his mistake. Wraith, on the other hand, hands him a book quietly. Looking at the cover he can't help but grin widely, the elegantly printed letters reading 'Simple Tricks for Beginner Shadow Demons'. Being a demon born of darkness, shadows are something he's grown accustom to controlling. Phantom has even started to train him in certain areas, so this trick should be child's play for him. He can't wait to relive their nights on the Ghost Train.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you liked it... or at least the idea ;p I wanted to redo more of it, but it's 16 pages long and I don't have the patience. I'm sorry T^T<p> 


End file.
